


Wrapping Up Warm

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Snow, Wintery fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2015 Fandot Secret Santa - my prompt was 'MJN get snowed in at a mountain resort!'.  This is my ridiculously fluffy take on it....with a hefty dose of Skipthur ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping Up Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnina/gifts).



> This fic was written for madnina for the Fandot Secret Santa - Merry Christmas, lovely, and thank you so much for welcoming me so warmly to the fandot this year!
> 
> Although the main focus for this fic is Skipthur, there is also a tiny hint of Carolyn/Douglas - just to warn you! It's only alluded to, I promise - mostly the story revolves around Arthur and his Captain ;)
> 
> Merry Christmas, one and all!

“Well, it’s official,” Carolyn announced as she strode back into the hotel lobby. “No flights in or out for at least the next twenty-four hours, possibly the next forty-eight. Too much snow on the runways and not enough resources to clear it.”

“Oh, _joy_.” Douglas was sardonic in reply, and Carolyn fixed him with a trademark glare. “They can’t be more specific on the timescales?”

“No-one has a crystal ball, you idiot. That was as much information as anyone could give me.”

“Well, I think it’s _brilliant_ ,” Arthur piped up, round face almost split in a huge grin. “A whole day in the snowiest place I’ve ever seen – what could possibly be better than that?”

“Would you like a list, dear-heart?”

“Oh, Mum, it’ll be great! Snow angels and snowmen then hot chocolate in front of the fire….” Arthur looked gleeful. “Don’t you think that all sounds perfect?”

“Oh, you had me at ‘snow angels’, Arthur.” Douglas rolled his eyes and began to walk away in the direction of the reception desk. “I’ll go and enquire about extending our rooms.”

“Yes. Good,” Carolyn replied with a crisp nod. “Though try and upgrade them on the sly, Douglas, and so help me God….”

Arthur watched his mother pace away after the pilot, feeling himself begin to frown as he noticed the pointed silence of the group’s fourth member. He blinked towards Martin, his concern deepening at the captain’s furrowed brow.

He tried a smile. “Cheer up, Skip. It could be worse.”

Martin groaned, running a hand through his hair. “I was counting on getting home tonight, Arthur. Really, _really_ counting on it.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve got a huge delivery job tomorrow and I….” He broke off and sighed. “I just can’t afford not to be there.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand. You can’t help the weather.”

“No, I know. But they need their stuff moving and if I can’t do it they’ll just find someone else and I’ll lose out on the money, and….”

“Skip.” Arthur’s voice was gentle, halting the rising panic in the other man’s tone, and he took a step towards him. “Can I give you a cuddle?”

Martin’s breath hitched in a half-sob. “Here, Arthur? Now?”

“Why not?”

“Because your mum’s just over there! And maybe you’ve forgotten but we haven’t _actually_ told her yet!”

“She won’t mind, I promise.” He allowed one hand to drift to Martin’s hip. “Please, Skip. You look like you could really do with it.”

“Do I?”

“And I hate seeing that look on your face.”

“Oh, Arthur.”

Martin crumpled and Arthur was quick to envelope him in his arms, feeling his partner shudder against his chest as the tension began to drain from his body. Arthur stroked soothing circles across Martin’s back, pulling him closer and pressing a gentle to the top of his head.

“Is that a bit better?” he whispered, smiling as he felt the other man nod.

“Always,” Martin murmured, his reply muffled in the soft cotton of Arthur’s shirt.

“Good. Because you know, my favourite thing in the world is making you happy.” He pressed a quick kiss to Martin’s lips. “And you don’t need to worry about money.”

“I _do_ , Arthur. I can barely….”

“But I’d never let anything happen to you. And neither would Mum or Douglas.”

Martin looked aghast. “You’re not planning on telling them?”

“Not unless you want me to.”

“No. I most definitely _don’t_ want you to.”

“So it’s down to me, then. Which is _brilliant_ when you think about it because I’m the one that loves you best.”

Martin’s features creased into a smile and Arthur was unable to resist kissing him again. “I’m lucky, Arthur. Maybe not in the financial sense, but I….”

“You don’t have to say anything else, Skip.” Arthur pressed light fingers to the pilot’s lips. “Let’s go and build a snowman.”

Martin laughed and Arthur felt his heart swell at the joyous sound, grabbing hold of his partner’s hand and pulling him towards the door.

* * *

The snowman building had been a brilliant success, Arthur mused later as he relaxed back against the sofa, marvelling at the firelight flickering across Martin’s skin. He had been determined to distract the pilot from his worries, coaxing smiles and laughter by enthusing about their snow creation, tickling his sides as Martin drew closer. It had become even more brilliant when Douglas had joined in, and then when his mother had appeared Arthur had felt happiness explode through him - even if, by her own admission, she was fuelled by more than a few generous hot toddies. 

They had ended up having a snowman competition, Martin’s consternation at Douglas’ underhanded sabotage warming Arthur to the core of his bones. The older man had declared himself the winner, Carolyn had hotly contested, and the four of them had settled the argument with a snowball fight, hearty laughter filling the frostbitten air.

Now they were settled in front of the fire, each satiated from dinner, and Arthur was having a very difficult time resisting touching the man at his side. Martin was languid, limbs loose from alcohol consumption, and he was laughing at something Douglas was saying, head thrown back in amusement. Arthur was enthralled, warmth spreading through his chest, heart exploding with love as he watched his partner. It always cheered him when Martin was happy and relaxed, and it made him joyful to his soul whenever he was even a tiny part responsible.

Arthur blinked as his mother cleared her throat and announced, “Well, I think that’s enough excitement for one day. I’m off to bed.”

Arthur sprang to his feet to embrace her, brushing a kiss to her cheek. “‘Night, Mum.” 

“Good night, Arthur,” she murmured against his ear. “Make sure our gallant Captain doesn’t drink too much more, hm?”

“Oh, I will.”

She had a strange, knowing look on her face as she pulled away but then she smiled and it was gone. “Sleep well, darling,” she bade him before walking away towards the stairs.

Douglas made his excuses moments later, and Arthur turned to Martin as the pilot gave a disdainful snort in their wake.

“God, do they have to make it so _obvious_?”

“What?”

“Douglas and your mum.”

“Oh, Skip, it’s a _good_ thing! They make each other happy!”

Martin raised his eyebrows. “ _Do_ they?”

“I know they don’t _say_ it….”

“That’s an understatement, Arthur….”

“But they do. Anyway,” he continued, running a hand up the captain’s arm to stroke his face, delighted by Martin’s sharp intake of breath. “The best thing about it right now is that it means they’re not here.”

Martin’s eyes had drifted closed. “Mm. I suppose so.”

“Not that I don’t love them, because I do.”

“You love everyone.”

“But, you, Skip….I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.”

Martin whimpered, the sound catching beautifully in his throat, and Arthur took the opportunity to slip an arm about his waist, bringing their mouths together. Time fell away as they kissed, the falling snow keeping its watchful eye at the window, and Arthur melted into a puddle of satisfaction, rapturous in the knowledge that Martin also seemed to be wilfully, blissfully drowning. He knew he would never be able to solve all of Martin’s problems, though he wished with all his being that he could – for now, he was content in the knowledge that he could soothe him, wrapping his body and heart in a soft cocoon of deep, protective love.

FIN


End file.
